The present invention is directed to a device for catching insects, and more particularly, catching insects such as cockroaches.
In the past, many methods have been used in attempts to control small household pests such as bugs, cockroaches, and the like. There are two basic methods of control, physical and chemical. The chemical method generally uses poison to kill the insects and roaches, but it is not safe in households, can pollute the environment and further is unsightly. With poison containers, it is easy to shake out loose poison, or to probe through openings to reach the poison, so that these materials are dangerous for pets or small children. In restaurants, it is impossible to use poison methods to kill cockroaches because of the safety factor. In some devices which use physical devices, the insects are trapped in the device after entering, either by mechanical construction or by providing a gummy substance to which the insects stick. Some of these devices, however, ignored the characteristics of the insects which are to be killed, some used methods which are not very reliable, and others were too complex to use in practice. Others worked, but were soon filled and became useless.
The present invention uses an electrical shock process to catch or kill insects or roaches and thereby overcomes the shortcomings of prior devices, and performs at a high efficiency with safety, convenience, and long life at a low price.